Arat (TV Series)
Arat is a former antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. She is a former high ranking member of the Saviors. Personality Although her personality is not well known, Arat appears to be a loyal, cruel and formidable woman. She was shown to be extremely loyal to her leader, Negan and as a result she was well respected and trusted by him and was one of his personal lieutenants when he was leader of the Saviors. Arat is shown to be very capable of cold blooded murder, as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders and would have killed Rosita or Eric had Negan told her to. It is also shown that she is not above torture and mutilation as seen when she held her knife to Rosita's face after she attempted to kill Negan and cut it as revenge for her actions. After Negan was defeated, she gave up any hostilities towards Rick's group and would try to stop violence in the group. Before her execution, she appeared to be remorseful for her past actions. It is revealed that she was not above killing children either as it is revealed that she personally and sadistically murdered Cyndie's eleven year old brother after the failed rebellion against the Saviors initiated by the Oceanside group, though she claims Simon would have killed her otherwise, though this may have simply been an excuse to save her own life. Despite Arat renouncing Negan's leadership and attempting to redeem herself from her past, her actions and past cruelty would never be forgotten nor forgiven by Cyndie who killed her as revenge for her past atrocities. Pre-Apocalypse Washington, D.C Nothing is known about Arat's life prior to or as the outbreak began. She may have lived somewhere in or near Washington D.C. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Arat somehow came into contact with a group named ‘The Saviors’ which she subsequently joined, upon where she developed a fierce loyalty towards their leader Negan and thus she later became appointed as one of his personal lieutenants. At some point later she and her group discovered an abandoned factory which together they managed to seize control over and thus Arat took residence inside which later became established as their central headquarters which became known as “The Sanctuary”. Throughout the following months, Arat aided her leader in terrorizing other survivors and communities into subjugating to Negan’s will upon where she committed several horrific acts including extorting supplies from various communities and murdering innocent survivors. Arat took part in the attack on Oceanside and personally and sadistically murdered Cyndie's brother, telling her "no exceptions" when Cyndie begged for her little brother's life. Season 7 "The Cell" Arat radios Dwight to inform him that Gordon had fled the Sanctuary. Negan answers Arat and lets her know that Dwight will meet her at the gate. "Service" Arat is among the Saviors to raid Alexandria for supplies, weapons, and furniture and gives the order for everyone to begin looting after Negan's opening remarks to Rick, Rosita and Spencer. She accompanies Negan and the others as they raid the armory for weapons. However, she discovered a discrepancy with the inventory list and the guns present and informs Negan that Olivia may be lying. Later, Arat watches on as Negan gives his final taunts to Rick and the Alexandrians before departing. "Hearts Still Beating" Arat is seen among the Saviors as they raid Alexandria again. Later, she can be seen guarding Rick's house where Negan is temporarily residing until Rick returns from his run. Spencer asks to speak to Negan, to which she strictly rejects him twice before Negan comes out from the house and tells her she is being unreasonable, prompting her to move and let Spencer pass. A short time later, she watches intently in the street below as Tara and Olivia converse outside Rick's house. Whilst Negan and Spencer play pool on the streets of Alexandria as Spencer attempts to get Negan to kill Rick and make him the new leader, Arat watches along with other Saviors and Alexandrians. She is present right up until Negan disembowels Spencer and Rosita attempts to shoot him, but misses and instead hits Lucille. When this happens, Arat pushes her to the ground, holding a knife to her throat and soon after, to her face. After Rosita lies twice to Negan about who made the bullet she used to try kill him with, he orders Arat to kill anybody of her choice as a result of Rosita's lies. Without hesitation, Arat whips her gun out and quickly shoots Olivia in the face, killing her immediately. Negan reveals that Arat distrusted Olivia and therefore wanted her dead. After Rick returns to Alexandria, Negan orders Arat to select her next victim until someone reveals the bullet maker. As she points her gun at Eric, Tara and Eugene quickly interject respectively, saving Eric's life. Soon after, Arat, Negan and the rest of the Saviors leave, taking Eugene with them. "The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" Arat is among the Saviors that travel to Alexandria with Negan. Along the way, they are stopped by trees that have been cut and fallen onto the road. Arat keeps watch as many of the men use chainsaws to cut away the logs. When they arrive in Alexandria, Arat stands in the back and listens to Negan's speech. She is surprised when a zombified Sasha emerges from the coffin and attacks Negan. After this, the Alexandrians get the upper hand and start firing their weapons. Arat and the others duck behind their trucks and fight back. After the retaliation of the Hilltop and the Kingdom, Arat and the other Saviors all retreat due to being outnumbered. Season 8 "The Big Scary U" Arat is present in the room as the Savior lieutenants discuss how to rescue Negan, how to handle the workers, and the possibility of a spy among their ranks. After Laura bursts into the room, warning everyone that the workers are marching upstairs and that they won't back down, she and the others try to calm the angry workers down and takes a knee when Negan returns. "The Key" Arat, along with Simon, Dwight and Gary, is part of the Savior army dispatched to the Hilltop to use their improvised weapons when Rick attacks the convoy. While Arat and the others are eager to find Negan, they are told to stay put by Simon who assures them that they will find Negan instead. When Dwight and Simon return to the crowd of Saviors empty handed, Arat questions Negan's whereabouts. Sensing that she is falling out of line, Simon steps in and gives a speech to the Saviors about continuing Negan's plan and vision, to which Arat cheers along with the other Saviors and prepares to wipe out the Hilltop. "Do Not Send Us Astray" Arat and the other Saviors arrive at the Hilltop prepared to attack the settlement. After several vehicles lose their tires, Arat is instructed to remove the tire spikes from the road so they can further advance into the Hilltop. She and the others are met with gunfire but she manages to survive long enough to escape with Simon, Dwight, Gary and any remaining Saviors. "Worth" Arat plans the final assault on the Hilltop along with Negan, Simon, Dwight, Gary, and D.J. Later, she is among the Saviors to open fire on the other Saviors, (including Gary) planning to overthrow Negan. She also witnesses the fight between Negan and Simon inside the Sanctuary and Simon's subsequent death. She also helps capture and disarm Dwight, who was revealed by Laura to be a mole working with Rick and the survivors. As Negan listens to Michonne reading Carl's letter, she can be seen walking by the perimeter fence. "Wrath" While not directly shown, Arat is part of the Saviors' ambush on the Militia. When the Saviors weapons backfire, Arat survives. Then, she surrenders to the Milita and returns to the Sanctuary with Laura and her fellow Saviors after Negan's defeat. Season 9 "A New Beginning" At the Sanctuary, Arat and Justin string up a zombie as a scarecrow in the crop field, in attempt to scare off crows. Daryl asks what they are doing and Arat explains, only to watch Daryl put down the zombie with an arrow to the head. "The Bridge" Arat wakes up one morning at the work camp and is greeted by Laura outside their tent with a cup of coffee. Later that morning, Arat and Regina laugh as they walk and talk through the camp, passing by Ezekiel and Carol at their tent. In the afternoon, Arat is with Rosita as they rig charges to lure a herd away from the bridge construction site. Arat asks Rosita if she could wire the explosives and when she was denied the opportunity, she asks Rosita if she trusts her. Rosita replies that she does not trust Arat, especially after she held a knife to her face and cut her face, referring to the time she tried to shoot Negan in Alexandria. "Warning Signs" On the road, Arat and a small group of Saviors stop Maggie and Kal from bringing food to the Sanctuary to question her about their missing people. Arat watches as Jed steals a tomato out of the back and takes a large bite. Maggie says she’ll mark him down for it while Arat and the other Saviors let her pass. At the camp, the Saviors are furious with the news of Justin’s death. Alden promises they’ll get to the bottom of it but is punched in the face by Jed, who claims he isn't one of them anymore. Carol steps in with her gun at her hip, stopping Jed. Arat tries to calm the crowd as the Saviors start accusing Daryl and Anne of being the culprits. They grab axes to retaliate when Rick rides in the middle of the group with his gun drawn and warns everyone to back off. Arat disarms D.J. and tells him to calm down. Later, in the woods, Beatrice and the Oceanside abduct Arat and take her to their former settlement. At night, Daryl and Maggie discover them and Cyndie emotionally reveals that this was their former settlement and recalls how Simon and the Saviors wiped out her people. Justin killed Beatrice's husband while Arat killed Cyndie's brother without mercy. Cyndie says that they went along with Rick’s rules because they thought they had to, until Maggie executed Gregory, “showing them the way”. Since that moment, they have been killing the Saviors responsible for wiping out Oceanside. Arat starts crying and pleads for her life, claiming she had no choice and Simon would have killed her, but Cyndie reminds her how she smiled when she killed her brother. She demands that Arat remind her what she said. "No exceptions," Arat tells them. Maggie and Daryl instantly remember Glenn's death and walk away, leaving Arat to die as Cyndie stabs her through the back of the head with a spear. Death ;Killed by * Simon (Indirectly Caused) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) * Maggie Rhee (Indirectly Caused) Following Maggie's execution of Gregory, the Oceanside community became inspired and went after the Saviors who on Simon's orders executed all of the men and children from their group, among them Arat. * Cyndie As Cyndie makes Arat beg like she made her before killing her eleven year old brother, she stabs her in the back of her head with a spear. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Arat has killed: *Cyndie's Brother *Olivia *Gary (Alongside D.J. and Norris) *10 unnamed Saviors (Alongside D.J. and Norris) *Numerous male Oceanside survivors above the age of ten (Alongside fellow Saviors) * Herself (Indirectly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Relationships Negan Arat is shown to be completely loyal to Negan and is one of his closest associates. She is shown to follow her leader's orders without question as seen when she mercilessly killed Olivia on Negan's orders. She also tackled Rosita to the ground after she attempted to assassinate Negan, showing that Arat is willing to protect her leader from danger. After Simon and Dwight inferred that Negan was most likely dead, Arat appeared to saddened by this. Arat's loyalty to Negan was shown in full as she (alongside D.J. and Norris) gunned down a group of Saviors who betrayed Negan and helped disarm Simon, who led the attempted coup. Later Arat retracts her support for Negan. Simon Arat and Simon appear to have a neutral relationship. While Arat was hesitant to stay behind while Simon and Dwight looked for Negan alone, she complied. When Simon later returned to all but say that Negan is dead and they should get rid of the other communities, Arat, along with the rest of the Saviors shout "For Negan!". Any good terms they may have been on was completely severed, with Arat and D.J. gunning down all of Simon's loyalists who were planning to help him kill Negan. Arat watched on as Simon and Negan fought, with Negan eventually gaining the upper hand and choking Simon to death. She seemed to fear Simon to the extent that she would kill an 11 year old boy on his orders for fear of him killing her. This however could have been a lie told in the hopes of saving her own life. Cyndie It is clear that Cyndie despised Arat for sadistically murdering her 11 year old brother and never forgot her nor her actions. After Negan's defeat, Cyndie still maintained her hatred of her brother's killer, eventually murdering her in revenge even after Arat tearfully begged for her life. Rosita Arat and Rosita had an unstable relationship. Despite being on the same side Rosita still distrusts Arat after cutting her face, much to her sadness. Appearances TV Series Season 7 *"The Cell" (Voice Only) *"Service" *"Hearts Still Beating" *"The First Day of the Rest of Your Life" (No Lines) Season 8 *"The Big Scary U" *"The Key" *"Do Not Send Us Astray" *"Worth" Season 9 *"A New Beginning" *"The Bridge" *"Warning Signs" Trivia *Arat is the first Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead TV Series. **She is the first Middle-Eastern female character to appear in the Walking Dead franchise. **She is the fourth Middle-Eastern character in The Walking Dead universe, preceded by Omid, Ahmad Farran and Siddiq. *Originally, Arat and other Saviors were supposed to accompany Dwight as he went after Gordon, and there was a car chase involved. However, the scene was deleted and only Dwight went after Gordon in the final version for "The Cell." **Parts of this deleted scene are seen in the S7 trailer. *Arat's name is an allusion to a Savior from the Comic Series, named Tara, as Arat is Tara spelled backwards. **This was done intentionally to introduce this character's TV Series counterpart without causing confusion between her and Tara Chambler. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:The Saviors Category:The Sanctuary Category:TV Series Category:Antagonists Category:Deceased